Just another girl
by Lelouchvibritt1
Summary: He got all the help he needed to cure his addiction. But she was much closer than he thought she'd be...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just another girl~

Link: ~lelouchvibritt1

Fandom: A code Geass fanfiction

Rating: M (Pure Angst mentions of drugs sex and adult AU,M/M, explicit sex )

Pairings: lelouch X C.C. and others

Summary : He got all the help he needed to cure his addiction. But she was much closer than he thought she'd be...

Angst/Hurt/Sex - Lelouch L., Suzaku K. C.c.

Disclaimer: i dont own code geass

**Author's Notes**: got inspired by listening to a song from my favourite Kpop artist

-  
His ankle boots hits the tarmac, as he approaches to grab his language.

Taking in the fresh breeze whisking his coloured locks away from his face, he pulls his dark shade to cover his violets. So this is what it felt like to be free?, he never thought he would've gotten out, he felt trapped in there , like a guinea pig prisoned in a scientific lab.

People in white would surround him, keep him on a schedule, going through programs and forcing to complete it as if he had psychological problems, _she was the problem, _not him_!_

There was a point when he couldn't take it any longer, he had fought back, he needed his fix there and then, but they refused him, how dare they?, do they know who he is? He discarded every object crashing to the floor, the bed was upside down, the mattress was swaying outside the window, family portraits smashed on the floor. Six men barged in, tangled him down, barking stop! he used all his might, whatever was left of him to break free. Nails were digging on skin, teeth bit upon flesh to release the hold, screams of agony, fulfilled the room, whilst he chuckled with blooded teeth at them, as soon as his violets met the cracked photo of his beloved sibling smiling back at him with her closed eyes , his body froze, then a painful stabbing of a needle piercing through his skin lulled him to sleep.

He was now what you call free?  
The air smelt like home even if chaos surrounded him, people shoving past holding gigantic luggage's, running over to greet their beloved ones, as he stood in the centre of the madness , careless , unmoving, unapologetic because he needed this, he needed a moment to be reminded how it felt like to realm back to normality.

'Normal?,' tilting his head to the side, he'd forgotten the meaning of it,  
It was an adjective his parents imprinted on him before the ultimatum, 

'You need help!'

'We can't have you ridicule our families name any longer! '

'We're tired of this!'

He was put on the spot, coming back from an endless festivity of pure bliss... God! , he never gotten that high ever! _It was pure heaven_.

the nightlife was a hedonistic rave, he had all the supplies he needed, in his system, drifting off to nirvana, bodies meshed together , craving for air , he struggled free from lifeless corpses , glued together in stink of sweat, every corner he turned teenagers where grinding on lust feigned to whoever they caught.

A genuine laugh escaped him; he'd never laughed so hard ever since _she_ left him,

He could feel the vibrations feeding the pitfall of his stomach, bending over to clasps on to it, his logic asked what he found hilarious? , unsure of the answer a rough hand clasped him by the chin, gliding fingers to his neck pulling him by his t-shirt to his feet , the voice whispered in a low baritone something about a threesome, not giving him time to answer, it pulled him to a rough kiss with piercing metal on It's tongue, he kissed back , latching on to the sensation , then it stopped as he was shoved to a wall. his neck was covered with wet kisses , he looked down and a mousy haired girl was devouring his neck , whilst a male sucked his fingers, again the sensation of metal between the licks brought shivers to his spine, but he wasn't in to that sort of thing , so he drove the male away to focus on the other now devouring his prominent collarbone, crashing their lips together, sucking on her tongue as she gripped his alabaster arm with sharp nails, he pulled back a moan as he felt it fisting his now hard cock.  
She swiftly unbuckled his skinny jeans and sank down on her knees; his world went blank as her mouth felt moist against his cock. 

His logic kicked in, he needed to say something intelligent, something that would pull him out of this situation, but all he could muster was an 'ah!' , more!,' yes!', as she tongued the tip of his cock, causing his eyes to roll back to heaven , the euphoric feeling felt sensational, whoever she was, she was experienced, but not better than _she_...

The stranger needed to work on her gag reflex, his logic sided, if the stranger wanted to claim him complete, soon someone started pulling off his studded t-shirt over his head and forcing him to a passionate kiss, he felt the metal stud upon his tongue again, and gripped on to the stranger pulling the kiss even deeper , whilst getting sucked off by that girl , her head bobbing, licking and - ah!, he felt teeth?, he caught her eye, as she touched herself and giggled'  
' _your fucking hard ,yum'_ her voice sounded like ...

He pulled away, pushing the person away from him, finding his jeans; he stumbled out of the place.

He travelled home that night on foot, god knows how he got home alive?, she probably guided him, visioning her pulling him to safety, her lime hair flowing in the dark breeze, eyeing him over her shoulder, as she held his hand from reach, she held that smirk again, the one that said it all, but nothing.

Soon collapsing at his neighbour's front door half naked he crawled back to his home after being woken from a thunderous bark from the neighbour's pet and that blinding light above the sky.

His only source of happiness to forgetting her- even for a day or two, lead him to a rehabilitation centre.

He'll never stop blaming her for this. 

"hey! ,it's me mom.. Yeah, I'm in the airport. Who's picking me up? A driver?. .. I understand. See you when I get home? Bye"

Hanging up on the device, he started to move to the exit, waiting for this driver they sent, how prosperous of them_, some things never change_, he wondered if his parents would have a fit, seeing his new change of image.

Gone was the black raven locks, now a healthy golden blonde, trimmed to ear length, a long fridge swept from his right eye, hanging over dark shades, completed with a large silver cross necklace over a wife beater, and a black –hooded silk jacket dripping off his shoulder at one-side, paired with a skin tight leather pants.

He no longer was the broken child everyone knew; she wouldn't continue haunting him if _she_ couldn't recognize him, right?

To Be continued…

Please review …


	2. Chapter 2 goldilocks

Title: Just another girl~: Chapter 2- Goldie locks 1/2

Summary : He got all the help he needed to cure his addiction. But she was much closer than he thought she'd be...

Disclaimer: i don't own code geass

**Author's Notes**: _who is the mysterious boyfriend?_

{Contains scenes of a sexual nature, Intended for mature audiences only}

_**Author's current mood: **_Sad

/

_That's real love…._

yes, she could tell by the look he gave her, his cheeks stained pink, tiny hands held within his sweaty palms, so tight, like she'd disappear, _she knew it was love_. He couldn't control his nerves, he quivered despite the cool breeze sways of trees going back and forth, was he cold?, even with his large fleece that covered his head like a bandit to a shopkeepers nightmare, he looked strangely nervous for some reason?

Maybe he knew it was_ that time_? Yes, could be it? The time they needed to take their relationship _further_, so why was he taking her to watch a movie?, could it be?, the thing couples do in the back aisle of a cinema? Oh no - that's not how she planned on _losing it_!

"Euphy?", he whispered, she barely heard him if it weren't for the flex of his nerve muscle, covered by his long fleece matching the sky's colour.

"Your awfully quiet?, is there something bothering you- you know we don't have to, if you don't- "

"No!,-no, I want to!.", she bit her lips as the thought of losing her purity, tonight.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all.", she smiled apologetically, wishing he would just hold her and promise that, everything, would be ok, like in the movie's, despite being his first time too.

He returned the smile, though seeming distant a little, she hadn't minded,

feet halting as the bus stop shelter came to view, that's when she let go off him to wonder around her designer hand bag, in search of coins for the both of them, knowing well he didn't have the finance to cover both their trips, she didn't mind though, growing up with money didn't make her feel superior to others, it helped those in needs at hard times only. She could feel him peer over seeing what she held inside the bag; she ignored and chose to battle with legions of paper till her hand hit upon hard copper. Handing him the fare as they walked up the steps to face the driver, he smiled at her, pulling his grey eyes away from her hand-bag, turning to pay the man.

Being the gentleman that he is known to be, he let her sit in first, she kissed him, a chaste kiss, that felt rough and dirty, as they both hit the seat, his lips were chapped with a slight blue tint, _Odd_?

Her tongue sneaked in, searching for his or any sign of life. He responded to a wrestle with lack of motivation, and pulled away before she went any further, maybe she wanted this more than he did?. Sighing out loud, she pouted like a small child and turned away to view the outside world, trying to find some sort of distraction, a whisper of chapped lips to ears, "_not here babe, were near the next stop_." Formed a smile to her rosy lips, _she was ready for this._

Was he angry?, his face seemed irritable, she took in his brows furrowing and the look he gave, seemed like he was mourning some anger towards something- and how had he become so pale?, turning his head to face her yet, eyes motion to the direction of the movie poster, he pointed with a shaky index reading _zombie apocalypse,_ he looked back at her, this time with pupils larger than his face.

"_T-that…."_

He couldn't form a sentence for her as words mumbled on blotched lips; she nodded seeing him faintly smile, because she understood him, she wondered in thought where was, he, the night before?

The walk, up to the aisle as simple as it may sound, felt strenuous, as if the force of gravity kept pulling her backwards to the exit, but kept marching on, heaving up to their seat, which she fought to latch on to his shaking arm for comfort, as he shivered, she saw a pained look but couldn't verify as the room was dim, he'd chosen a movie that started about five-ten minutes into the gore scene, so that no-one would notice them walk up. He'd paid for the first two rows, yet they sneaked to the back aisle, nobody would check, since there weren't many bodies here.

Euphy curled her manicured nails to the difficult rubber seat, being her first time to the movies, she would've thought they'd make the seat comfortable, like the theatre room, her father built, at her place, or was it just nerves that consumed her mind to overthink things?.

Peeling off the jacket she purchased for this occasion, glancing over at her boyfriend seated to her right, who for some reason just sat there, not paying attention at her, or, anything really, just staring into space. The light from the projector shun at him with different shades of blacks and reds, some greens and yellows, from the scene playing, a cheerleader running to a football field as someone, or thing?, chased after her.

Despite the projectors efforts to bring colour to his dead corpse, he finally turned to face her.

Cheeks were sunken skeleton, blue hair, though shielded from cotton hood; she could tell were reseeding, it's as if the monster from the movie, had replaced her boyfriend, with one of its own species.

What had happened to him?.

Feeling a hand grip her waist, she jumped around the same time the cheerleader screeched in the projector. He pulled her within his grasp, she couldn't breathe at first, but found the hold to have loosened, as wet patches formed on her cheeks, why was he crying?

"Euphy..", he chocked, " I – i-love you'', unsure of what to say as a return to his confession, everything seemed too outlandish to think or feel anything sentimental towards him, she felt him pull into her mouth to a salty kiss.

She allowed it, as long as he showed her love, which was enough for her, despite the taste of his tongue.

Sharp nails yanked down his hoody revealing a mess of bed hair, which felt like dried wax upon touch, when was the last time he'd washed it?, her tiny palms caressed inside his sweater, as he nibbled on her neck, bit too roughly, knowing well a red mark would stain there soon, but, she didn't care what ,her parents would've said if they had found out, despite the fact she'd forged a story of staying at a friend's place, never in her right mind, had she known she'd be making out in the back of a -AH!, _what was that thing he did with his tongue_? ,"hey, stop!, it's a little-AH!", his teeth clenched her nipples, that hit a nerve to her brain telling him to stop, was this making out? Or, just pain infliction?.

Shifting his weight to his left knee so his body could lean in towards her, he slid his fingers down, with two indexes, touching her undergarments, that felt so light to the touch, wondered if it was silk she wore?, either way it felt expensive. Sliding in a lazy pointer, to the edge of her panties, he crossed hooked to the feel of skin, and grinned, once he felt no roughness, just plain smoothness to the touch. Placing soft kisses to her neck that he loved so much to kiss, every brush of lips dispersed electric volts upon skin, chapped lips met thin collarbone, bashing with the taste of his tongue and teeth to mark territory, he pushed in some more a finger, stuck inside her with a hooking edge, upwards to hit a wall, she moaned, a pure bliss to his ears, her head hit the arm of the chair, if her lover moves any further, she'd plummet to the floor, with one leg flailing suspended to mid-air. He caught her lips, with teeth, enjoying the taste of crimson overflown with a mix of glossy lipstick and took the opportunity to add another three-or was it four?, fingers, pushing inside hard, then pulling it out and repeating the motion, she gripped his neck as her head rose up to meet his, shifting her pelvis backwards to the seat, he followed with another dig inside, _deeper_, he was shocked to feel how easy his pointers slid in, had she experimented?, hopefully alone, sealed bedroom door, with just her hand.

"God!-S-stop", she screeched, this time lacking pleasure, he pulled out his fingers, choosing to rush undoing the buckles of his belt, pulling down to his knees. His eyes met hers looking completely horrified,

"Was I – Oh god, did I hurt you euphy?", she panted, and only shook her head after a few seconds, seating up right again, she felt sick, it pained her to think back once his fingers were inside of her, nails hitting her walls, like a sharp pain your body feels, once touched scorching steam.

Seeing his eyes quell up with tears, she kissed him, leaning in and blowing a whisper on his lips,

"Slow down babe, we have all the time in the world, ok?", he nodded after a few seconds wiping his tears with the arm of his fleece, then smiled awry, as his vision caught her cross her legs.

"Ok, sure", he assured, smiling at his worn tennis shoes. Euphy pulled his chin up so he could look at her, she leaned in for another kiss, deciding to keep her eyes closed, this time round, to feel emotion out of it, but, their lips never touched.

Opening one blue but violet eye, she caught him spasm, till his whole inside shook, hearing teeth rattling,

"Oh my god, are you ok?!", unsure what to do, she watched him seizure on his seat for what felt like minutes, and stopped sudden. He took off, and run down the aisle to the exit.

She found him smoking outside, adjacent to the street on a bus stop, with his hoody covering his thinning hair; he was looking into some hair products for women, as she paced up to him, panting helplessly.

As soon as she neared he jerked, but immediately crashed her to a hug and spoke delicately at her shoulder still jerking a little. " S-sorry, had a panic attack", he mumbled, "do –you – still- love-me?",

He pushed her back a little, looking at her eyes profoundly he asked again, "do you?.." She didn't know what to say, to those bloodshot eyes pleading for an answer, he was an enigma today, compared to the three months they were together, did he have a disorder or was he on drugs?

"Of course I do fool..", she answered though her lips quivered, allowing dirty nails to play with her locks, she noticed the jerking had stopped, but was shocked to hear him ask –

"Would you go blonde?", - _what_?, she beckoned, looking up to him, had she heard him correctly? "Would you go blonde for me?," he asked again, a shadow of darkness fell across his eyes, now backing away from her, by a foot long.

Euphy gazed at her boyfriend for a second before turning away, to eye a few cars passing. Sundays sure were peaceful, where was everyone?, the buses seemed empty, the cinema seemed bare, was today really the apocalypse?.

Since she'd known him he was always into the fair headed, _the blondes_, not that she blamed him for it, blondes were stunning, yet, ironically his ex- girlfriend was a blonde, her name was Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the man who built the private academy she and the rest of her friends attends.

Milly Ashford,

She was brassy, over-confident, extrovert, a true socialist, _not_ like euphy hated her, no, she just didn't get along too well with, their greetings were farced, occasionally bumping into one another at the same social event their parents frequented, so when she'd heard Milly had broken up with her now boyfriend, no-one feign to care as she was known for breaking a lot of hearts ,the opportunity came, he was single, receiving permission from her brother ,lelouch, his best friend he allowed the three months of bliss to commence, now here they were.

His outlandish behaviour hadn't done any favours, euphy was at the point now where she just wanted to call the whole thing off, from months of flirting and broken promises, disappearance and only contacting her after a week, with silly excuses like, "_I forgot to call you_", it hadn't really been a great start in all fairness, yet, she concluded with much deliberation with her friends, the outcome for problem solving was simple, they just had to have sex? Or attend couples therapy, but more favouring on the sex, _well they're both teenagers_.

"hey?, why so sad?", she gestured towards her boyfriend of three months, locking her thin arms to the hook of his neck, favouring on touching some skin, he looked at her, raising his head slowly to gaze into her blue-violet irises, she smiled having won his attention as soon as his hands fell upon her hips.

Taking in his large pupils, like the size of two tennis balls, she kissed his upper lip with light tender touches and swayed her hips from side to side, asking in a sing-song way,

"I can change it, if I decide to go back to my natural colour right?", he nodded, smiling ghastly at her.

"Then, that's settled."

"Really you'd do that for me?", she nodded back and replied with a full kiss to his lips.

"Anything for you, baby", He could tell she was serious, taking in a set of her full hair, the colour of pink roses, her scent reminded him of petals on a windy day, like fallen Sakura trees, he grinned with dented sunny coloured set of teeth, and wiped a sleeve to his nostrils.

"Let me introduce you to a few of my friends, euphy, they'll adore you..".

END OF CHAPTER

_Hey!, You see that box below , that says review, could you please , like, click on that 'n ' like, totally write a comment of what you just read, therefore , I could like Totes' write more, ok?, bye, :DX_


End file.
